Sandra vs. Molly
Announcer: Special guest stars from Somerset: Stacy Edwards as Susannah Lucas; Lane Davies as Jack Martin; Robin Mattson as Eleanor Morgan; Frank Runyeon as Giovanni Petterino; and Susan Pratt as Rose Petterino. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Susannah spoke with her mother and father, and Anyssa got to speak to the Lucases, whom she is close to. *Sandra Sanford was worried that Anyssa wasn't all right being gone for so long, until Sheila and Annie convince her that she was. In Somerset, Illinois, Susannah Lucas pulled up to a nice and inviting Italian restaurant on the community's famous Restaurant Row. Dylan and Alex were impressed; as was Anyssa. "You speak very highly of this place, eh, Susie?" Anyssa grinned. "It kind of helps, when the owner lives right down the way from me," Susannah grinned, "you'll like the Petterinos. They are wonderful. And since Mom and Dad live so far away, they kind of keep an eye out for me." With that, the four friends walked into Giovanni's. "Ah, Susannah," Giovanni Petterino grinned, "Good to see you. Where were you?' "I had to make a trip to Chicago," Susannah explained, "and while I was there, I ran into an old friend of mine. Giovanni Petterino, I would love to have you meet my best friend, Anyssa Rayburn-Harper, and her cousin, Dylan Harper, and his friend, Alex Corwin. They are from Harpers Falls, Massachusetts." "Ah, you're just as nice as Susannah has said you are," Giovanni said, "and you two guys look wonderful." "Thank you, Mr. Petterino," Anyssa blushed, "I appreciate that." "Please, call me Giovanni," he said, "I am not much for formality around here." Giovanni led the four to the best table in the restaurant. While there, Susannah's boss, Jack Martin, was sitting at the bar. Next to him was Eleanor Morgan, a woman that Dylan had known, through his family's business connections. "Susannah," Jack grinned, "where were you? What happened?" "I had to help a friend in Chicago," she explained, "this is my friend, Anyssa Rayburn-Harper and her cousin, Dylan Harper and his friend, Alex Corwin. Anyssa had a situation with an old estate of her mother's and I helped her get it sold." "Susie speaks highly of you, Mr. Martin," Anyssa said. "Thank you, Ms. Harper," he said, "nice to meet you guys." "The pleasure is our's, sir," Dylan grinned, "Susannah has told us all about you." "All good, I hope," he smiled. "Yes," Anyssa laughed, "all good." "Dylan," Eleanor said, "grand to see you again." "Same here, Ms. Morgan," Dylan grinned back, "My family sends their regards." "I am so glad," she said, "What brings you to Somerset?" "Anyssa met up with her best friend, Susannah," Dylan explained, "and Alex and I joined Anyssa to keep her company." Meanwhile, back in Harpers Falls, Sandra Sanford walked over to the Law Enforcement center. She had thought a lot about what Molly Wainwright had done, all bad, to this town, and she aimed to put a stop to it. Louise Flandreau led her down to the visiting area. Molly Wainwright was yakking it up as usual, until she saw Sandra Sanford, a woman she knew next to nothing about, glaring at her. "What the hell do YOU want?" Molly snapped. "To give you a warning," Sandra said icily, "you will leave the Harpers and everyone else in this town alone, or you will face the consequences." "So what?!" she snapped, "I don't give a rip about conseqences. They, like everyone else in this stupid town mean nothing to me!" "Oh, believe me," Sandra snapped, "you'd not want to cross swords with me! Far from it!" She walked out of the visitors area, and Molly was nonchalant. Her threats mean nothing to me, she thought, she won't harm me! I am stronger than she is! However, she got another unexpected surprise, from her mortal enemy, Sheila Watkins. "I want words with you, you bitch!" Sheila exploded, "I received a call from Anyssa in Chicago, and someone named Martin Crewes tried, fortunately without success, to torpedo a sale of her mother's estate. I have reason to believe that you were behind this!" "And if I was!" Molly sneered. "Well, when they interrogated Crewes," Sheila said angrily, "he made mention of your name, you trollop! And given your record, you'd be prime suspect in anything!" "Martin failed me?!" Molly said viciously, "He'll die for this!" "Aha!" Sheila shouted, "I knew it! You WERE behind this! I'll be calling her friend, Susannah Lucas about this! I just KNEW you were behind this! And believe me, you've made a massive mistake here!" Sheila then stormed out, and grabbed her cell phone. She called Anyssa. Back in Somerset, Anyssa and the others sat down to a nice dinner. The phone rang. "I'm expecting this," Anyssa said, "Sheila told me that she had something to tell me about what happened in Chicago." Anyssa listened, her face growing even more horrified, "I thought so," she said, "and she outright admitted it?" "Not in so many words, Nyssa," Sheila told her sister, "she threatened Crewes's life; which was a dead giveaway." "Let me put Susannah on the phone," Anyssa said, "and you can tell her, what you told me, ok?" Susannah took Anyssa's phone, "Sheila, this is Susannah Lucas," she said, "you were saying that Martin Crewes had help from where you live?" "Yeah," Sheila said, "I am sorry you got wrapped up into something that doesn't concern you." "Don't worry, Mrs. Watkins," Susannah said kindly, "your sister is my best friend, and that makes it my business. What did she say?" "She was brazen about what she had done," Sheila said, "she wanted to steal the land from Anyssa's mother, and that she hired Crewes to try to take it over, and ruin it." "That is all the proof I need. I'll speak to my boss, Jack Martin, and maybe I can be of some help up there," Susannah said, "I know I have some things to do here, but if something is going to hurt my best friend and her family, then you can be assured I will help out, if I can." "Thank you," Sheila said, "I hope it can be done." "You call the pilot of the Harper jet, and have him fly here to Somerset, and then I can talk to my boss and see about getting there as soon as possible, ok?" "Thanks," Sheila said. Jack came over, worried. "What is wrong, Susannah?" he asked. Eleanor was right next to him, just as concerned. "Trouble," Susannah said, "Anyssa came to Illinois to sell the land and mansion that belonged to her mother, and it was nearly torpedoed. Martin Crewes, I don't know if you remember him, but Dad does, was arrested for it, but it was discovered that it really wasn't his idea. A woman that has bedeviled Anyssa and the town of Harpers Falls, named Molly Wainwright was behind all of it. I need to go there, and help them out." "Don't worry, Susannah," Jack said, "you go ahead and help your friends here. In fact, I think you can use some help, and I will go with you." Eleanor nodded her head and agreed that she had no objections. "I'll make sure things are all right, Jack," she said. "Thank you, Jack," she said, gratefully. "Sheila said, she called the pilot of the lear jet that belongs to our family," Dylan said, hanging up his cell phone, "and that it's landing at Somerset Airport, and we're to get there immediately." Giovanni and Rose got their food all ready and packed in warming containers, for them to eat on the plane. "There is no charge," Giovanni said to Susannah, "you get things taken care of and come back safely. We'll watch your house, and all." "Don't worry, Susie," Rose said kindly, "everything will be all right." Eleanor nodded, "Things will work out, Susannah," she said, "I know it will." "Thank you both," Susannah said, "Jack will be with me, and I am sure things will be fine. You call me if anything is amiss here." "We will, Susie," Rose said, "Don't worry." Susannah, Jack, Dylan, Alex and Anyssa got into Susannah's car and went to the airport, where the lear jet was fueled and ready to go. "We've not got any time to lose," Jack said, "according to Anyssa's sister, Sheila, we're to get there quickly. On to Harpers Falls." The jet took off, and was on it's way to Harpers Falls, immediately. What will happen next? *How will Jack and Susannah like Harpers Falls? *What will Molly try to do to scuttle these new charges? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Be sure to follow the crossover with Somerset, when Anyssa, Dylan and Alex visit Somerset with Susannah. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah